


An Unthinkable Amount Of Sushi

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Feeding, Food... kinks.... I don't know what to tag this as at all, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: After learning of her gillfrond's kinks, Feferi decides to show her just how opulent highblood food can really be.





	An Unthinkable Amount Of Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for my darling Vora! My first time writing this kink solo, so do be kind.

"Ocray! Are you comfortable?"  
Feferi grins at her matesprit, tightening a leather strap on the chair that Kanaya's sitting in to pin her wrist firmly in place. Similar straps serve to bind the jadeblood's other wrist and her ankles, leaving her entirely helpless- something that Feferi's well aware she adores, even if the adorable flush to her cheeks isn't enough to tip her off. The two of them are only in this position after Kanaya accidentally let slip one of her biggest fetishes, but Feferi doesn't mind in the least- frankly, any chance to dote on her darling matesprit is something she's going to pounce on.  
"As Comfortable As I Imagine Im Going To Get" Kanaya answers, shifting and tugging at her bonds to ensure that she won't be escaping any time soon- though, with the resources available to the Heiress to the Alternian Throne, she really shouldn't be surprised that even the strength of a Rainbow Drinker isn't helping her out. Of course, the fact that the straps are holding very firm turns her on to no small degree, but she's going to avoid vocally acknowledging that until Feferi actively makes her. Or... at least until she's very full indeed.

"Good! Now, sit tight, I just need to geeeeet..."  
Kanaya watches with equal parts interest and anticipation as Feferi flits off to the side, just out of sight. When Feferi returns, she holds a silver platter, with a stereotypical domed lid on the top of it. Waggling her eyebrows, Feferi sashays up to in front of Kanaya, lifting the lid and revealing an arrangement of neatly sorted sushi. Picking one up, she sets the tray down on a table she'd set up earlier. Sushi in hand, the seadweller settles herself down on Kanaya's lap, draping her free arm around the bound jadeblood's shoulder and lifting the food up to her lips.  
"Open wide..." She coos, her smile only widening as she watches Kanaya squirm and blush, jet-black lips slowly parting until her mouth is open wide enough for the sushi to be slipped in- and once it is, Kanaya finishes it off quickly, making eye contact as she sucks Feferi's thumb clean of any lingering rice. So far, so good, they both think to themselves- the food is lovely, and Feferi's finding it more gratifying than she would've imagined to see Kanaya hungrily scarf down the food she's being offered. Not to mention that finger-sucking is always hot, of course.  
"Awww, good gill!" Feferi chirps, earning an embarrassed wriggle from her bound darling. "Now, let's see how much of this you can take!"  
Revelling in the look of anticipation on Kanaya's face, Feferi leans over to the table (giving Kanaya a lovely and very close-up view of her considerable chest at the same time), plucking up two more sushi rolls and immediately pressing one to Kanaya's lips. Once again, Kanaya leans forward to take the morsel into her mouth, then taking her girlfriend's fingers into her mouth and dutifully sucking them clean, trying desperately to ignore the mounting arousal building up the longer that they continue on with this little erotic game. The next piece of sushi would bring with it a change, though- when Kanaya leans forward to bite down on it, Feferi quickly jerks it backwards, a quiet little giggle leaving her at the sight of a confused Kanaya straining forward against her bonds to try and get the food.  
"Ah ah! Ask me nicely for it!" She purrs, shifting a little in place with the express intention of teasing at Kanaya's obviously unsheathed bulge, her free hand slipping down to rest on the girl's stomach. After a quiet growl from the jadeblood, though, she relents, slipping the sushi into her mouth and deciding to wipe her hand clean on her own shirt instead of letting Kanaya lick them clean. It's at this point that Feferi pauses, wondering if she should try to mix it up. She has some fun little toys and tools she bought for this evening, after all... ah, but it'd be a waste not to use up all of the sushi, wouldn't it?

Slipping off Kanaya's lap, Feferi pads her way over to the tray of sushi, plucking it up and balancing it on her palm as she closes the distance between them once more, settling into a place by the chair's side this time- she wants to be able to see every expression and movement that the jadeblood makes, frankly.  
"Ocray, let's see if we can speed this up a little..." She murmurs, Kanaya's eyebrows raising as Feferi guides another morsel of sushi up to her lips; a motion she repeats within a few seconds of Kanaya taking the bite. Feferi's smile widens as she keeps up a brisk pace, pressing the seaweed wrap insistently against her girlfriend's lips before the poor jadeblood had even finished chewing the bite before it. With this brisk pace, it doesn't take long for the platter of sushi to dwindle down into nothingness, leaving Kanaya visibly panting and huffing, face bright green. The platter wasn't exactly a small one, and she's starting to feel the effects of rapidly scarfing down all that food; though she's nowhere near her upper limit just yet. No, she can take a lot more than that, and she anticipates that she's going to before the evening is out.  
"Shoal, are you ready for dessert?" Feferi chirps, prompting a quiet little groan from Kanaya- though she still looks more than eager, eyes tracking Feferi intently as the girl starts running her fingers over the selection of cakes and chocolates that she'd arranged earlier- before stopping, turning her attention to Kanaya with a devious smile on her face.  
"Are you thirsty, first?"  
"... Should I Be Worried About Admitting That I Am?"  
"Nope! Whale, maybe."  
Without letting Kanaya get another snarky comment in, Feferi dashes around to behind the chair, rummaging in a duffel bag before pulling out a few items. Without being able to see, all Kanaya can do is squirm in place, trying to crane her neck to get a glimpse at whatever it is that her girlfriend grabs. Her anticipation builds, almost to an unbearable degree, and eventually Feferi steps around to reveal....

"...  
Did You Actually Expend The Effort Required To Buy A Funnel"  
"Yep! Now hush, and open up!"

After a brief moment of internal debate, Kanaya obliges, opening her mouth wide and watching with barely-contained nerves as Feferi advances on her, slipping the funnel into her mouth and holding it in place. With it in place, she snakes an arm around to pluck up a bottle of soda.  
"It was going to be Faygo," She explains, as Kanaya narrows her eyes. "Boat I thought that might krill the mood a little bit."  
Before Kanaya could figure out how to convey her agreement, Feferi lifts the off-brand cola bottle up to the top of the funnel, and starts pouring it in carefully- but despite her caution, Kanaya still ends up taken off guard as the soda hits her mouth, immediately having to start chugging it down to avoid choking. Her hands instinctively jerk upwards, though the straps keep her in place, and she lets out a few muffled squeaks as she drinks far more soda than she normally would- almost a full litre before Feferi finally gives her a break, giggling quietly at her very visibly flustered state.  
"Wow! I knew you were a Drinker, boat that's more than I was expecting! I thought for shore you'd tap out, I'm really finpressed!" She praises, her palm laying flat against Kanaya's stomach and giving it a soft, gentle little rub; a motion that draws a needy whine out of her.  
"Want some moor, or shoald this be where we stop?" She coos, leaning down to pepper soft, lingering smooches over her girlfriend's gurgling stomach.

"This  
Ah  
Mm  
Seems Like A Good First Session"  
Kanaya practically gasps the words out, toes curling and hips weakly bucking as Feferi hops back up to her feet, leaning in for a deep kiss as her fingers deftly undo the straps and the buckles keeping the jadeblood in place. All in all, they both agree, a very good session!

"Good! Glad you had fun. Now, let's take care of that bulge..."


End file.
